five_nights_at_eeries_the_story_rebootedfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaria The Pikachu
(Disclaimer: I'm Not Going to Lie, Atleast One Pokemon Animatronic Has to Exist) Zaria The Pikachu is a Pokemon Animatronic Gender: Female Status: Offline Not Dismantled Theme Song: The Living Tombstone - FNAF 1 Song (Female Cover) She Has Yelllow Hair, More Shorter Ears and a Heart-Like Tail Like a Female Pikachu, Her Skin is Darker, Looking Like a Shiny. Her Bust, Hips, and Butt are Insanely Large, Each The Size of a Weather-Balloon. Withered Version: She is Missing Her Left Forearm, Left Hand and Lower Jaw. Her Breast and Hips are a Little Smaller. Her Eyes are Black With Red Pupils. She is Missing The Suit on Her Right Arm, Right Hand, Both Feet, and Both Lower-Legs. Toy Version: She Has Red Cheeks, Slighty Smaller Bust and Hips, Her Eyes are Shiny and She Wears a Blue Garment and Fringe Bikini, She Has Eyelashes and Lighter Skin Phantom Version: She is Missing Her Left Arm and Right Leg Below Her Massive Thigh. She is Missing Some of Her Face, Including Her Upper-Jaw. She is Missing The Suit on Her Left Ear. Her Eyes are Black With Glowing White Pupils. Her Breast, Hips, and Butt Have Numerous Small Rips on Them. She is Burnt With a Rusty Endoskeleton. Nightmare Version: Her Left Arm and Left Ear is Missing With Wires Hanging Out. She is Missing The Suit on Her Right Hand and Left Foot. He Has Cracks, Loose Wires and Holes All Over Her Body, Along With Claws and Sharp Teeth Withered Toy Version: She is Covered in Rips, Cracks and Loose Wires. Her Knees and Left Hand is Missing With Wires Poking Out, Her Eyes are a Bit Glitchy and Her Left Thigh is Also Missing It's Suit Phantom Toy Version: She is Missing The Suit on Her Feet and Left Ear. Her Right Eye is Black With a Red Pupil, She is Also Covered in Cracks, Rips, Loose Wires and Burns Nightmare Toy Version: She is Missing Her Left Ear and Right Arm With Wires Hanging Out, Along With The Suit on His Feet and Waist, She Has Rusty Sharp Teeth and Claws, Along With a Few Rips Fredbear Version: She Looked The Same as Her FNAF 1 Version But Much Smaller Bust and Hips, However Her Booty is Still a Little Bit Shadow Version: She is Completely Black With White Eyes and Teeth, She Has No Damage Marks How-Ever a Small Rip on Her Neck Golden Version: She Looks Like a Shiny Pikachu, She is Covered in Burns, Missing Her Right Arm and Half of Her Ears. Her Left Eye is Phantom-Like and She Has a Few Loose Wires and Rips Adventure Version: She is Much Smaller, Her Booty, Hips and Bust are Still Very Big, Her Skin are More Light-Yellow Nightmare Fuel Version: She is Burnt and Missing Her Right Forearm and Right Hand, Along With The Suit on Her Lower-Legs and Feet, Her Knees and Shoulders Have Chipped Paint and She Has Razor-Sharp Claws and Teeth Demolished Version: Her Forearms, Hands, The Left Side of Her Face and Right Ear is Missing With Wires Poking Out, Her Left Eye is Black With a Red Pupil. Her Jaws are Un-Hidged and She is Missing The Suit on Her Left Ear and Right Foot Anime Version: She is The Same as His FNAF 1 Counterpart, But Still Female With Long Wavy Dark-Yellow Hair and a Slighty More Curvy Body With The Same Sized Large Breast and Hips. She Has Darker Scales, Longer Tail and Black Garment and String Bikini